nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Taiju Suzuki
Taiju Suzuki is a video game planner and sound designer. He first joined Nintendo EAD on April 3, 2000 and was involved in adapting Koji Kondo's music and sound for the ''Super Mario Advance'' series and ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' remake for Game Boy Advance. Afterwards, Suzuki worked on sound on various Wii and DSi software among some other games like New Super Mario Bros. and Nintendogs + Cats; eventually, he took on roles related to planning on titles like Pikmin 3. Suzuki left Nintendo on January 9, 2019, and he currently works at Pretia Technologies. Game Works * Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) - Sound * Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) - Sound * ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'''' (GBA) (2002) - Sound Programming * ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (2002) - Sound Effect Programming * Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3(2003) - Sound * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures (2004) - Sound Effect Programming * Yoshi Touch & Go (2005) - Sound Programming * New Super Mario Bros. (2006) - Sound Programming * Wii Main Unit (2006) * Wii Shop Channel (2006) * Kenkou Ouen Recipe 1000: DS Kondate Zenshuu (2006) - Sound Effect / Programming * Internet Channel (2007) * Nintendo Channel (2007) * Nintendo DSi Main Unit (2008) * Photo Clock (2009) * Mario Clock (2009) * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) - Sound Effects * Nintendogs + Cats (2011) - Sound Director * New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) - Game Design * Pikmin 3 (2013) - Planning * Wii Fit U (2013) * Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival (2015) * Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo (2016) * Nintendo Labo Toy-Con 01: Variety Kit (2018) * Nintendo Labo Toy-Con 04: VR Kit (2019) Song Credits Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 * Story Music Box -- Arrangement * Choose a Game -- Arrangement * Title -- Arrangement * Yoshi's Island -- Arrangement * Yoshi Start Demo -- Arrangement * Training Course -- Arrangement * Game Start -- Arrangement * Flower Field -- Arrangement * Goal & Score -- Arrangement * Underground Theme -- Arrangement * Castle & Fortress -- Arrangement * Kamek's Theme -- Arrangement * Middle Boss -- Arrangement * Obstacle Course -- Arrangement * Ground Theme -- Arrangement * Player Down -- Arrangement * Game Over -- Arrangement * In Front of the Boss' Room -- Arrangement * Big Boss Theme -- Arrangement * Big Boss Clear -- Arrangement * Map Theme -- Arrangement * Bonus Game -- Arrangement * Powerful Baby -- Arrangement * Bowser -- Arrangement * Bowser Clear -- Arrangement * Luigi Rescued -- Arrangement * Ending -- Arrangement * Perfect Clear -- Composition & Arrangement * Ending 2 -- Composition & Arrangement [[The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past & Four Swords|''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past]]' ''(GBA)' * Title -- Arrangement * Opening Demo -- Arrangement * Time of the Falling Rain -- Arrangement * Overworld Theme -- Arrangement * Kakariko Village -- Arrangement * Forest -- Arrangement * Master Sword Demo -- Arrangement * Turned into a Rabbit -- Arrangement * Soldiers of Kakariko Village -- Arrangement * Guessing-Game House -- Arrangement * Select Screen -- Arrangement * Dark World -- Arrangement * Hidden Mountain & Forest -- Arrangement * Hyrule Castle -- Arrangement * Palace Dungeon -- Arrangement * Cave -- Arrangement * Sanctuary -- Arrangement * Boss ~Theme~ -- Arrangement * Boss Clear Fanfare -- Arrangement * Dark World Dungeon -- Arrangement * Fortune-Telling House -- Arrangement * Princess Zelda's Rescue -- Arrangement * Crystal -- Arrangement * The Great Fairy Appears -- Arrangement * Dark Wizard -- Arrangement * The Dark Wizard transforms into Ganon -- Arrangement * Ganon's Message -- Arrangement * Ganon Battle -- Arrangement * Triforce Chamber -- Arrangement * Ending -- Arrangement * Ending 2 -- Composition & Arrangement Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 * Opening -- Composition (w/Koji Kondo), Arrangement * Title -- Arrangement * Choose a Game -- Arrangement * SMB3 Title Theme -- Arrangement * World Select -- Composition & Arrangement * World 1 Map (Grass Land) -- Arrangement * Ground Theme -- Arrangement * Miss -- Arrangement * Invincible Theme -- Arrangement * World 2 Map (Desert Hill) -- Arrangement * Athletic Theme -- Arrangement * Course Clear Fanfare -- Arrangement * World 3 Map (Ocean Side) -- Arrangement * Underwater Theme -- Arrangement * Music Box -- Arrangement * Bonus Level -- Composition & Arrangement * Slot Theme / Nervous Breakdown Theme -- Arrangement * Bonus Win -- Arrangement * World 4 Map (Big Island) -- Arrangement * Underground Theme -- Arrangement * World 5 Map (The Sky) -- Arrangement * Enemy Battle -- Arrangement * Toad House -- Arrangement * World 6 Map (Iced Land) -- Arrangement * Fortress Theme -- Arrangement * Fortress Boss -- Arrangement * Fireworks Fanfare -- Arrangement * Boss Clear -- Composition & Arrangement * World Clear Fanfare -- Arrangement * Princess Message -- Arrangement * Warp Whistle Sound -- Arrangement * Warp Zone (World 5 Sky Map) -- Arrangement * World 7 Map (Pipe Maze) -- Arrangement * Koopa Kid Steals Wand -- Arrangement * King's Chamber -- Arrangement * Airship Theme -- Arrangement * World 8 Map (Castle of Bowser) -- Arrangement * The Evil King Bowser -- Arrangement * Bowser Clear -- Arrangement * Ending -- Arrangement * Game Over -- Arrangement * Ending 2 -- Composition (w/Koji Kondo), Arrangement * World-e -- Composition & Arrangement * Scanning an e-Card -- Composition & Arrangement * World-e Castle -- Composition & Arrangement * SMB1 Ground Theme -- Arrangement * SMB1 Underground Theme -- Arrangement * SMB1 Underwater Theme -- Arrangement * SMB1 Castle Theme -- Arrangement * SMW Ghost House Theme -- Arrangement * SMW Switch Theme -- Arrangement Interviews * N.O.M.: New Super Mario Bros. Category:Sound programmers Category:Composers